This invention is in the field of jack stands and is particularly directed to such stands which are to be used for supporting hydraulic jacks for lifting extraordinary weights, or for supporting such weights per se, e.g. 100 tons or more such as is required for supporting large excavating and earth moving equipment for repairing or replacing their tracks, wheels, tires or other underneath structures. The present construction of the stands is designed to be built in a size and strength to readily surpass the rigid governmentally required construction, structural weight and safety codes for their intended use.